Rainy Evening
by flight29down4ever
Summary: Ron and Hermione are always fighting. Hermione suspects he isn't telling her something. MMMMM what could it be? Fluff!


hello everyone! okay this is my first oneshot about ron and hermione! i have to tell you that i have been a loyal shipper of them since like was a fetus though! lol! GO RON AND HERMIONE! JK Rowling just needs to get them together in the seventh book and not let harry die either. oh i love harry/ginny to! okay enough blabbering.

i thought of this when i was watching a boring movies on greece today! i have no idea why it had nothing greek about it but here wer go! no flames!

oh the story is the summer after the 5th year and sirus didn't die

just to let you know if it was a song fic think of SHE WILL BE LOVED by MAROON FIVE it fits so perfectly

Ron and Hermione were up to there arguing again. Ron was spending a couple weeks at Hermione's house duirng the summer while Harry was with Sirus and then they would all meet back up at the burrow. Ron was becoming intrugied by muggle ways so Hermione offered her services. Well Hermione and Ron were on their way back from rollar skating when Hermione remembered that she was to write Victor a letter. Ron being jealous althogh wouldn't admitt when off the handle into one of their arguements.

"Why do you talk to that dramstrap?" yelled Ron. "You know he doesn't like you he was just using you to get to Harry fourth year"

"He did not and he has a girlfriend now!" belted Hermione. "Yeah he meet her at match the other night. I was supposed to be writing to see if she had a good time on their date the other night!" Ron feeling really small started to walk the opposite direction down the street. "Why do you do this Ron. Why do we have a row everytime Victor's name is brought to conversation?" with no reply Hermione said: "I want and answer i deserve to know why I get yelled for talking about him?" Ron in a quiet voice said " I just didn't wanted you to get hurt." " But why would you have cared if i did get hurt when you warned me." "IS THAT WHAT KINDA GUY YOU THINK I AM?" " NO of course not it is just i feel that you aren't telling me something!" said Hermioe. "What aren't you telling me? WHY DIDN'T YOU WANT ME GOING OUT WITH VICTOR?"

"Because, because I love you Hermione!" Ron got really quiet at the end of saying it. He turned around not wanting to know Hermione's expression on her face knowing she was gonna start yelling at him saying he was making it up and being stupid prat and right on cue Hermione yells:

"Ron!" Ron turns around about to start aplogizing when Hermione yells out: "Bloody hell it took you long enough!" just then she starts runnning towards him and jumps in his arm. A very confused Ron catches her. Hermione wraps her legs around his hips and puts her left hand around his neck and her right hand is his lugerious red mane. Ron thinking he is dreaming because now it is starting to rain. But he lowers his hands to her lower back and can feel her amazingly soft skin. She was pressed so close to him. They looked into one another eyes: "Hermion-" but he was cut off because Hermione unexpectanly dropped down her lips into the most passionite kiss. So soft at first but then Hermione grazed her tongue against Ron's lower lip and her granted her full acess. After the most amazing 57 seconds of their life they broke away for a breath. Ron opened his eyes to see tears streaming down Hermione's face.

With out removing her arms he set her on the ground. "Hermione what is wrong? Am i really that bad of a kisser?" said Ron in a little sarcastic tone at the end. Hermione moved her arms to his fore arms and looked into his eyes and said "Ron that was the most amazing kiss in my life and always will be. I'm crying because you have captured my heart with love and it scares me." "Hermione" lifting her chin with one of his hands:":Love may feel scary but i know during that kiss it was the most amazig feeling of happiness too. "Oh, Ron you always know what to say to me and are the most amazing guy" And with one last sob she said" I love you too." Ron took this as cue and pulled Hermione into another kiss and picked her up so her feet were off the ground. Hermione once again wrapped her arms around his necks and tangled them through his hair. Wen they pulled apart and Hermione was returned to the ground Ron sarcastically asked:" So, does this mean I'm your boyfriend now?" Hermione looked into those amazing baby blue eyes and said:

"Ronald Weasley I do not say I love you to guy and let his hands roam that far down my back without being my boyfriend." Ron then realized just exactly where one of his hands were and just as Hermione could read his mind said: "Don't you dare move it, Weasley." Both chuckled and smiled and pulled in for another of those amazingly breataking kisses.

well that is all folks-lol well what do you think. be honest. i want reviews. go hermione and ron. tootles!


End file.
